


Silk

by daskerlizard



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskerlizard/pseuds/daskerlizard
Summary: Sometimes, Ignis likes to surprise Ravus with a scene, today, a silk hair ribbon he had taken to wearing is the object of his thoughts.
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 18





	Silk

The dawn had returned, many things had changed. Some for the better, others certainly still needed some work. Ignis often found himself buried under paperwork due to the political unrest growing in areas with little leadership left. One way to mitigate this issue was taken up by Ravus, now known as the king of Tenebrae.

Humbled with his growing age, he makes a fine monarch to the masses, despite it being far removed from Tenebrae’s usual customs. Better yet, Ignis had a front row seat to enjoy just how dashing the former prince’s royal attire looked on him. The officials had insisted he tame his mane of hair with something, to which he took to a long silken ribbon he found, a soft powder blue that doesn’t look amiss with the rest of his clothing. He had trouble tying it initially, but soon he became accustomed to making himself look presentable for the masses. The ribbon had caught Ignis’ attention as well. A simple thing, but left alone with his work, he found his thoughts wandering to entertain himself while preparing paperwork. He briefly wonders if Tenebrae’s officials knew that Ravus was willingly at the beck and call of Lucis’ advisor… not that it mattered to him, per say. 

Drifting through something that he supposes was a relationship of circumstance for the last few years certainly helped ease relations. Ignis simply saw something in Ravus that he wanted, and Ravus was more than willing to submit to his touch in ways that both confused and aroused him in equal measure. Today felt no different, yet Ignis was eager to act upon his thoughts, images of Tenebrae’s king bound with his silken hair tie, gagged, perhaps blindfolded… he could do so much with a simple little wisp of fabric. It teased his senses, made him eager for the king’s return to his quarters. 

“Ignis?” comes a voice tinged with confusion when Ravus doesn’t spy the advisor at his usual perch. Glancing around his quarters, he can only gasp quietly when he feels something ghost by his hair, sending a prickle along his spine, hairs on the back of his neck on end.

Soon the source of the odd touch makes itself known, Ignis silently removing the silk ribbon from his hair, placing a hand at Ravus’ neck to keep him facing forwards, away from looking back at Ignis. 

“This little thing has been plaguing my thoughts all day…” he muses, one hand keeping Ravus oddly still as if he knew not to move away from him, or even turn his head. “So well trained.” Ignis praises him, soothing his hand against the scruff along Ravus’ jaw, earning a content little grumble.

“Well trained?” he questions, turning just his gaze, despite not being able to see the chamberlain behind him. 

“Yes. You didn’t move a muscle, you knew it was me and had no fear because of it.” Ignis’ hand slides forwards, pressing against Ravus’ neck, a threat to choke him, and despite feeling the motion of him swallow against his palm, he still doesn’t move. “You like a little danger, don’t you?” Ignis holds an almost predatory smile, stroking over the monarch’s throat for just a moment before he releases him, letting his chin dip back down. 

“Danger implies not being in control,” comes Ravus’ reply, undaunted from the little display Ignis made, “and I know that you act on mutual desire.” He finishes, watching Ignis sweep into his vision at last, holding the ribbon. He looks up at him with a pout from under his lashes, laying it on thicker than Ravus could remember him doing before. “Have I not been satisfying you well enough? Why this face?” He returns the pout with one of his own, and Ignis rolls his eyes.

“You know I like a good scene, dear… Don’t ruin it.” his hands trace up and over Ravus’ shoulders, massaging into them after pushing his mantle to the floor, the clasp releasing after a light tug. Ravus can only laugh quietly.

“Then warn me, had I known, I would have played along.” He mocks a pout back at him, leaning down to pick up his mantle and hang it to avoid the detailing getting too ruffled. He watches Ignis roll his eyes, striding over to perch upon a sofa, originally used as a waiting room seat by its position in the reception area to Ravus’ quarters. 

Ignis curls a finger for Ravus to join him, the larger man obliging and taking a seat beside him. “Would you like to indulge me tonight or not, dear?” Ignis proposes, his hands starting to wander from Ravus’ shoulders to dipping past his shirt collar, massaging over the bare chest beneath the fabric, earning a quiet rumble from his quarry.

“Mmm… I could be persuaded.” He leans over to share a kiss, feeling Ignis’ hands grow more personal, starting to loosen the clasps keeping his shirt closed, letting it hang open while his hands explored. “Do as you will…” he speaks with a hush, still in proximity of Ignis’ lips before he parts with a bite. He feels fulfilled, seeing the spark of excitement in Ignis’ eyes, watching the advisor shrug down his own shirt, revealing a wonderfully form fitting under bust that accented his figure perfectly. “I see you had plans regardless..” he comments, finding a finger shushing him, Ignis mouthing the word ‘scene’ at him as a reminder, much to Ravus rolling his eyes.

The first time Ignis introduced him to his more… private side, his hobbies, he felt it odd. Yet, his intrigue was piqued. Now he finds himself involved in his scenes quite often, much to his bemusement. Some of them struck a chord within him that he didn’t even realize, others didn’t quite resonate with him as much. He is however, quite interested to see what Ignis had in mind with the ribbon he had procured. 

“I should tease you first, get you interested…” Ignis thinks aloud, taking the ribbon to Ravus’ eyes, waiting for a moment for the physical cue to continue before he wraps it securely around the back of his head. He has doubts the ribbon would fully obscure his vision, but it would be enough. He strips before him, reduced to his under clothes, simple lingerie that clung to his body in a satisfying way. Ravus can only sit impatiently, waiting for his lover’s touch to grace him again, and while he’s not permitted to be verbal, he can only gasp when Ignis’ hands return to him, opening his shirt completely and massaging down over his front, watching him arch into his skilled hands. “So spoiled…” Ignis purrs, smoothing a hand down to rest at the hem of his slacks. “Very spoiled.” He reiterates when Ravus lifts his hips for more of his touch, noting how tight his trousers looked against him. “I could leave you trapped in there, but what good would that do?” he continues to comment, knowing Ravus enjoyed following his voice when his sight was taken from him, no matter the tone he took.

Unzipping him, Ignis palms at him through his underwear, leaning down to send a soft breath against him, the little rush of cool air making the hairs on his arms raise. “I feel like you’re going to be far too noisy if I go any further, don’t you?” Ravus knows it’s best to just agree with Ignis in a scene, slowly nodding his head. Shortly after, the blindfold is relaxed, but only enough to fall around his mouth, Ignis tying the ribbon tight again to muffle his voice. “Besides, I want you to watch. You may look, but not touch…” Ignis warns, fully releasing him from his underwear, giving a few long strokes to work him up to full arousal. He makes a show of teasing him with his tongue and lips, tutting at him when he tries to raise his hips for more, shoving him back down against the sofa with his free hand. Ravus can only muffle a whine in response, gripping at the fabric of the sofa to avoid getting too handsy himself. 

This teasing feels like it lasts for tens of minutes, yet in reality barely any time at all has passed. Ravus wishes he could bite his lip, finally watching Iggy sinking down over his cock is a sweet relief, listening to him quietly moan around him, his breath hitching when Ignis’ nose buries against his lower belly. He almost feels like it’s too much, holding his breath to try and stave off an orgasm sneaking up on him. He feels compelled to reach out and hold him, but Ignis has other plans the moment his hands reach out to touch him, catching the movement at his side. 

He lifts up off of him, swirling his tongue against his tip. “Ah, ah. I said no touching.” He grips his wrist and Ravus can only grumble against his restraints, getting some relief when Ignis releases his wrist, moving to untie the silk knotted behind his head, letting it fall slack. “I know what to do with you when you can’t keep your hands to yourself.” The ribbon is taken away, slightly damp, but he could still work with it. He binds Ravus’ wrists behind him, knowing he could easily break his binds, but equally knowing he wouldn’t. He leaves him there for a moment, wandering away to see what he could find to tease him further. Ravus could watch him rummage around his desk, eventually returning with two items, a small bottle of lubricant and a quill pen, obviously a toy hidden in plain sight. He tickles the soft feather against the king’s arousal, watching him shudder and strain his restraints, his breath coming in short gasps.

“Tease…” he grumbles, hushed by Ignis smoothing his hand, now slicked with lube after abandoning the feather quill down over his cock. He shudders from the cool liquid and his touch, suddenly more direct.

“Let me have my fun, and you’ll get your fun as well.” He reminds, helping Ravus out of his slacks and underwear, he settles on his lap afterwards and as he warned earlier, Ravus was allowed to look all he liked, but not touch. Reaching back behind him, Ignis used the remaining lube slicking his fingers to prepare himself, pulling aside lingerie that left little to the imagination before he slowly aligned and sat upon Ravus’ lap. “Mmmm… that’s it. No bucking…”

Ravus holds his breath for a moment, feeling warmth replace the cool chill of the lube spread against him, only releasing his breath in a quiet sigh when he feels Ignis seat himself fully on his lap. He chews his lip, wishing he could touch that divine body before him, watching his muscles relax and pull tight when he rolls his hips against him. 

“I can see that you long to touch me~” he muses, instead of allowing Ravus’ touch, he runs his palms over himself, hooking his fingertips against the hem of his lingerie, tugging it down just enough to allow his own cock to be released, grinning when he spies Ravus’ attention shift downwards, his slack jaw closing with a thick swallow. “You definitely want to touch.” he laughs quietly, and Ravus swears he could feel the flutter of his laugh from the inside as well. He rests his head back against the sofa with a low huff, Ignis’ pace was deliciously slow, edging him just how he liked but would never admit. “Perhaps I should let you move now, just a little…” Ignis raises from him, just an inch or two, urging him to lift his hips and meet him.

Of course Ravus obliges, good behavior may allow him to touch his lover, to feel that wonderful body move under his palms. The thought alone is enough to raise a red flush to his cheeks, and it only deepens with the sounds he’s urging from Ignis with his thrusts. Ravus doesn’t think he’ll last, past the teasing and being given the privilege of thrusting as hard as he liked with the leverage he had, it’s just too tempting to chase his release. One, two more thrusts and he visibly locks up under Ignis, trying to hold back too many sounds with a bite to his lip.

Ignis frowns at him with a pout, rolling his hips again and earning a gasp of over sensitivity. “Finished so soon?” Ravus doesn’t acknowledge him fully, casting his gaze off to the side, Ignis lifting up off of him after a few moments, taking in the sight of his lover, spent and bound before his eyes, his shirt starting to fall down his shoulders. “You look delightful, but…” he touches his inner thighs, watching his senses spark, humming quietly. “I need to finish as well…” he purrs, his hand drifting from his inner thigh to massage firmly under his balls and further back, just slightly teasing him but not quite breaching his entrance. Ravus gives him an almost pleading look to wait for him to come down from his high, yet he doesn’t utter their safeword to end the scene. Perhaps he enjoyed the spark of oversensitivity taking over his senses, giving over his trust fully to the advisor to take care of his pleasure. 

“Please…” he utters, starting to feel desperate when the teasing doesn’t lead anywhere further, needing something to relieve the pressure he feels building in his gut again. “Please…” again, and Ignis finally relents, his fingers generously slicked before he lets them sink into him, earning a gasp and a shudder. Even trying to loosen him up with his delicate massage, he feels wonderfully tight against his fingers, his gentle preparation eventually opening him up for a third finger, earning all sorts of noise from him when he curls his digits within him, “A-ah…” he moans, letting his eyes fall closed, biting his lip. 

Ignis finds his enjoyment through Ravus’, finally lifting up onto his knees and positioning himself between his legs, he rubs his arousal against his entrance, making his intent very clear. He’s kind enough to slick himself up before he pushes forwards, earning a barely stifled gasp from Ravus. “That’s it… relax for me…” his honeyed words make Ravus’ heart flutter, feeling pleasure settle within him, his spent cock even taking a little jolt when Ignis’ sheaths himself fully inside. He offers a moment for him to adjust, taking him tenderly to earn more of those sweet sounds. “So good. I think you’ve learned your lesson about keeping your hands to yourself,” he reaches back to release him from his binds, much to Ravus’ relief. “There… you may touch me as you like.”

Ravus breathes a sigh of relief, bringing his hands to touch Ignis’ body, smoothing his palms over his chest and abs, settling on his arms, pulling him closer over him desiring to feel his closeness, brushing his nose to Ignis’, requesting permission for a kiss. Ignis obliges, keeping up his languid thrusts while he claims his lips. Time feels like it blurs into a passionate haze, moans and words of affirmation coming faster until silence hits, broken by a gasp and a sigh, another kiss, slower than the last offered before Ignis parts, drawing back from him fully. Ravus sits in his afterglow, eyes heavy to the point of being practically closed, his chest rising and falling until he finds his normal rhythm again. Ignis sits beside him, crossing a leg over with a quiet hum. 

“Did you enjoy that scene, my king?” he teases, and Ravus can only grumble, not quite feeling any words just yet, resting his cheek on Ignis’ shoulder, his slow nuzzle represents his ‘yes’ of confirmation. “Good…” he strokes his cheek, scratching through the scruff along his jaw. Ravus sometimes isn’t sure what to think of this relationship they have, but for once he feels a title would complicate things.


End file.
